Love, Love, Love
by PhoebeH.09
Summary: Flora and Helia have been having these 'frienemy' relationship. Fighting keeps them together, but they are the best example of best friends in the school. This field trip comes up, what could happen next? Warning they're normal here. Also this story is suppose to be winxcouples', but she gave it to me. Also this story came from the song Love, Love, Love by Jason Marz and Hope ft.
1. My Regular Morning

_**Hi guys! I'm kindda new here, so please could you give me advice. Lots of reviews that indicate advices will do. Thank you very much! And also don't give me all the credit for this story, because this story is actually winxcouples', but she gave it to me and also she's helping me write it if I need help...So let's start the story shall we...**_

**Flora's POV**

I was going down the stairs in a very short pink top, jeans, white wedges, and my hair in a high ponytail.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I can, then I notice my brother, Brandon, and my adopted brother, Nabu weren't there, only my little sister, Miele.

I'm not surprised that my parents weren't here, they were really busy in their jobs.

Mom is a successful business woman, Dad is the top surgeon in the Gardenia Hospital.

But we do see them during dinner, well, sometimes.

"Where's the boys?" I asked Miele.

Miele pointed at the stairs, where I saw Brandon and Nabu running down the stairs, not even properly combed.

Me and Miele put our hands on our hips, then " Let me guess, broken alarm clocks?"

They looked at each other, then looked back at us, then nodded.

"Let's just go to school" I said annoyed getting the car keys from the key hook.

"Not in that kind of shoes" Brandon said pointing at my shoes.

"I don't tell you how to dress" I said going out of the door with Miele.

Me and Miele entered the car, waiting for our brothers because I'm not allowed to drive yet.

Minutes later they came and we drove to school.

We arrived at Miele's school first.

"Good luck sweetie with your test today" I kissed her good bye .

My brother also smiled and nodded, Miele smiled and got out of the car.

We watched her as she walked inside the school with her friends who were waiting for her.

"Ready?" Brandon asked me.

I nodded and we left.

When we arrived we saw the whole gang there.

We went out of the car, and met them, then someone pushed me.

I bit my lower lip then turned around " Seriously..."

"Hey that's our way of saying hi" Helia said smiling at me.

I laughed softly as we entered the building.

_**Pls tell me your feelings and reactions towards this story pls...**_


	2. Smile

_**I'm sorry if you guys thought I was copying other authors, I really wasn't. Anyway I appreciate all your reviews and criticism. And one of you pls don't call me bad names, and before you say I deleted your review you should check it first. Anyway it's so obvious who you are, and since you said I won't put that down, I won't. You're destroying your own reputation with what you did. And this chapter is made by winxcouples…**_

_After Classes…._

"Hey Flo want to hangout after school?" Techna asked.

"Sorry I have to pick up Miele, since my big brothers want to hangout in the arcade tonight" Flora said.

"Do you want we'll help you?" Bloom asked.

"No I can manage" Flora said walking through the sidewalk with her bag and books on her hand.

A few minutes she arrived at Miele's school, where Miele was alone swinging at the swing.

Flora smiled, and sat at the other swing, which was beside Miele.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Flora brushed the hair that was blocking her beautiful face behind her ear.

"Nothing Flora" She smiled as she looked at me.

"You sure sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Flora I failed my math test again" Miele looked down "And Miss Paperton needs Mom and Dad after school"

Flora smiled "It's ok Miele, I promise that I'll teach you next time, and I'll talk to mom and dad"

"Thanks Flora" Miele smiled.

"Now grab your bag and let's walk home" Flora smiled standing up.

"Walk? Where's the car?" Miele asked.

"With our brothers, and they wanted to go to the arcade" Flora rolled her eyes walking towards home.

"I can't wait for your next birthday, cause we'll have our own car" Miele jumped with joy.

Flora smiled and laughed as she got the house key and opened the door.

Miele run upstairs.

"Miele no playing until you do your homework!" Flora shouted after her.

"Ok"She shouted back.

Flora smiled shaking her head as she headed to the kitchen to bake.

She opened the cabinet and saw a mac and cheese box.

She got a pot and boiled it in, a few minutes later she heard music outside, and the door open.

"Flora? Miele you here?" Brandon shouted.

"In the kitchen!" Flora shouted back.

"Hmm…something smells good….what's for dinner?" Nabu asked going in the kitchen.

"Mac and Cheeses, can one of you call Miele?" Flora asked turning back.

Flora set up the table and put the pot on the middle, until her phone rang.

"Hello, mom dad?" She said at the phone.

"_Hello honey, me and your father can't go home tonight, please take care of your siblings *hangs up*"_

Flora shuts her phone, and her siblings came in.

After dinner, Flora fixed the table, and was about to wash the dishes when…

"Flora go do your homework, I'll wash the dishes" Brandon smiled.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yup, now go" Nabu smiled.

Flora exited the dining room, and when she arrived at the living room where her bag was she heard Miele shout "I dry them!"

Flora smiled and laughed softly as she did her homework.

Then her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Flora, do you know what page is our English home work in?" Helia said.

"Page 234" Flora smiled.

The whole night they did their homework over phone until they said goodnight to each other.

Flora packed her stuff back to her bag, and headed upstairs where her siblings stood and crossed armed.

"Did you even do your homework?" Brandon asked.

Flora smiled and kissed her brother's cheek "Good night"

"Good night" Flora kissed her sister's forehead and slept in her room.


End file.
